


Insane

by Booooom



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: A LOT of violence, Chinese Language, Desperate Henry, M/M, Mating Bites, Mutilation, Rape, Twisted and morbid love, Violent Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booooom/pseuds/Booooom
Summary: 过度章。下一章就是草草草干干干了。哈哈。我好爽





	1. Chapter 1

这次也许就是终点。

当第一次出现这个想法时，话语就像是一句魔咒足矣抚平他心中的一切忐忑不安与痛苦，充斥，填满了他的大脑。是挣脱黑暗的光，逃出泥潭的希望。也是最后的终点。亨利斯登小幅度地轻吸了一口气，最终如负释重笑了出来。好吧，一切都结束了，会变好的。他为死里脱生而暗自庆幸着。

“去那，老朋友。我有些东西想给你看看。”乔伊苍老而干燥的唇上下开阖，抬手指向了一旁的门板。亨利走了过去，随着吱呀拖拽声打开声进入。

画面扭曲，昏黄厚重的黄铜色调染上了视线。

是工作室。

亨利斯登一瞬间愣在了原地，回过头疯狂敲击着门板，没人听到，也没人注意。一切又回到了开头，希望来得快，去得更快，他不久前还在结束一切的边缘徘徊，转瞬间又堕回了肮脏又粘稠的墨水坑。“不……不，不。”亨利嗓音颤抖着，目光呆滞愣愣地盯着前方，脑内炸开般响作一旁，他甚至能感受到颅水搅动蒸发，连同胃部也隐隐作痛——男人毫无目的般扫视着四周，轻轻靠在一旁的墙面上，半晌脱力般坐了下去，盯着地面，盯着这个操蛋的地方。他怎么能又回来呢？？？为什么……这他妈究竟是为什么？？？他不知道自己坐了多久，时间在这个地方似乎毫无意义，他思考着每一个过往，回忆着每一个细节，哪里出了差错？？他想起琳达，想起三十年前的往事，甚至一闪而过地想过以自杀来解脱。

这一次又一次无尽的，该死的循环。

但最后他还是继续走下去了。

这该死的工作室终日泛着一股发潮混杂着墨汁苦涩的难闻味道，墨水滴落，那些泡发起皮的木板每次踏过就会发出一阵不堪重负的吱呀声，连带着让亨利的神经都紧绷起来。他因此而放慢脚步，小心翼翼地过去。

他低下头。打开墨水阀门后再次回到接近墨水机器的路后，便能看到一排墨迹脚印躺在地面，那只能是班迪的……这一切都像极了初次来到这里时的样子，但也许……也许这次只是巧合呢？比如，班迪已经不在了？而他，这个可怜人只不过误打误撞回到了这间工作室。他深吸一口气，随着接近木板的一瞬间，恶魔展露了身形，面上挂着他一如既往诡异的笑容。甚至抬起手，顺着木板伸了过来，抓住了差点跌坐在地面的亨利的领子。

上一次可没有这样。上上次也没有。肢体接触的同时相当于死亡降临，他一清二楚。于是动画师发了疯一样挣扎，企图逃离恶魔的禁锢。

“你还不明白吗”他低语。“你不可能逃离这里。”

“你不可能逃离我。”

亨利惨白的唇在此刻轻轻颤抖着，他感受到对方尖锐的指甲蹭过自己的脸颊，恶魔似乎非常喜欢人类柔软的皮肤。这个动作比起平时划开他皮肤相比要轻柔太多，但下一刻他的下颚被捏住，强行抬高至木板面前。班迪张开了血盆大口，露出他骇人的尖锐牙齿与舌头，在亨利的侧脸上轻轻舔过，带着黏你纳凉的触感，亨利脊背下意识僵直了些许。而后恶魔猛地将他甩开至地面。

亨利挣扎着爬了起来，疯了一样摸爬滚打着跑了出去。

没有出路的。

墨水逐渐淹没这一层工作室。漆黑洪流一般迅速染上他的视线。也许真的没有出路，但已经不是那么重要了，他如今所做的一切都是为了出路，哈哈，出路。若是存在，就那么光明正大的，坦坦荡荡地摆在他的面前，他何必费尽心思，绞尽脑汁地去寻找。

恶魔舔舐的温度还残留在人类的侧脸上，留下一个明显的墨痕。亨利那一瞬间心中除了那些该死的畏惧，腿脚发软，还有困惑以外无心去想别的……但，他为什么要这么做，好处和意义又是什么。听他的话反而像极了这个循环是故意为之。为什么呢？愿意看他痛苦，戳破希望？

他想不通。但也没有足够时间继续让他思考，亨利转过拐角，脚底一空，随着木板断裂开始坠落。

他总是在坠落。

在遇到萨米被这个臭小子敲晕之后，亨利再一次听他絮叨完长篇大论，然后就是要献祭恶魔的操蛋流程。音响和以前一样传出一阵嘈杂刺耳的叫喊，他被他的主抛弃。随着绳子脱落，亨利拿着斧头砍倒这些乱七八糟的木板将道路清理完毕后，如同先前一样遇到了班迪，那个恶魔在漆黑墨汁之中随液体流淌之中出现，展露獠牙。

身体机制几乎下一刻自动做出了反应，拔腿就跑，他能看到墨水在四处蔓延，渗透进四周的墙壁。他……他从这里逃出过一次，所以一定可以再一次地……

他侧过头研究着路线想着该望哪里拐，下一刻却因此被异物绊倒直直摔在了地面，伴随着一阵吃痛声，他的脚好像崴了，下颚直接磕在了木板上，该死的痛。男人挣扎着起来但还是慢了一步，他的造物抬起手抓起前动画师的衣物将他硬生生拉了过来。

“嗨，造物主。”

他的脖子被掐住，后背生生撞在墙上，带着火辣辣的痛烧过他的皮肤。班迪挂着他诡异的笑容，一成不变。他靠近的距离简直几乎让人发疯，窒息感逐渐爬上喉咙，痛苦充斥着大脑。他能感受到脑袋充血的阵痛和嗡嗡声。

“为什么你仍旧想要那一线生机呢。”恶魔说。但话语满含怒意，近乎咬牙切齿般的责怪。他为什么就不能乖乖听话？为什么总想从他身边逃开。光是这一点就足矣让他发疯。整整三十年，他抛弃了他整整三十年……愤怒上涌近乎将他撕裂，他的满腔怒火驱使着他更近一步。人类柔软皮肤下温热的血液流动着，班迪听到动画师口中发出痛苦的低吟，颤抖的嗓音竟如羽毛般蹭过他的心，痒意之余足矣激起他该死的满足感。对，让他痛苦，这是三十年来酝酿发酵的结果。他罪有应得…

不如就这么杀了他。

但这个念头很快就被打消了。亨利斯登颤抖的手臂死死抓着他的手，脸色惨白，甚至混杂着湿漉漉的泪水和唾液。他快晕过去了，随着呜咽声用颤抖的嗓音艰难地喊着班迪的名字。带着一丝乞求和颤抖的可怜兮兮。这让恶魔一瞬间松了手，男人脱力一般直接瘫倒在地面，扶着脖颈痛苦地发出几声咳嗽。他胸腔起伏着，仍旧不忘艰难地拖着身子朝前怕去，逃离恶魔。逃离他的造物。

这种行为直接再一次点燃班迪的怒火

他抓着男人的脚踝硬生生将他拉了回来，俯下身又掐着对方的脖颈将他提了起来，亨利的头贴在墙壁，粗糙的木板滑过他的皮肤刺刺麻麻的痛感伴随着一阵燃烧般的辣。恶魔举起拳头，下一刻亨利感受到腹部一股爆炸般的疼痛迅速传遍了全身，泪水夺眶而出，好疼…唾液顺着他的唇角淌下，恶魔终于放手了，这次亨利跪在地面，痛苦地呜咽着，甚至张口吐了出来。

“我…我只是…咳咳…我只是……哈……想回家。我想离开……。”

“是吗，亨利。”恶魔笑着。“欢迎回家。”

黑胶唱片的歌声悠扬回荡在室内，伴随着风铃清脆声响窗外还有几声婉转的鸟啼。男人坐在一旁的椅子上，将一张稿纸递给了一旁的人。“乔伊，你觉得怎么样。”亨利指了指对方桌面上班迪的角色设计草图，颇为自豪地笑了笑。

“哈……亨利，老朋友。你可真是个彻头彻尾的天才。它绝对会让所有人惊讶！”

显然亨利十分受用于对方的夸奖，凑过去拍了拍对方的肩膀。“请我喝酒。”

“那必须的！而且……总有一天，我们的梦想都会变成现实。”

变成现实。

亨利斯登再次醒来的时候发现在一张破床上，头疼得不行，视线模糊不清仿佛染上一层薄雾。他又梦到很多年前的事情了，又一次。他不再年轻，很多时候总是无法抑制地开始怀念过去，那些泛黄模糊的老照片，或是朋友们为了庆祝在一起欢聚饮酒。

男人揉了揉眼睛，浑身上下的酸痛还未消散，觉得哪里都疼得不行。他小声吸了口气。强忍着不适从床上爬了起来。

这是第二十四次循环。也许。

他有几次没在墙壁刻下印记了。

随后他看到了那个熟悉的班迪时钟，晾洗好的衣物，充满墨水的池子。随着转过拐角，他看到了鲍里斯。那只小狼正坐在椅子上像个动画人物那般晃头晃脑。他与鲍里斯再一次相遇，这一次他没有再急迫地想要逃离，短暂的休息对他而言与甘泉无异，他则是久逢甘露，迫不及待地张开口痛饮一番。恨不得时间过得再慢些，再慢一些。

那些纸牌游戏，那些恶心的，满是墨水味道的浓汤。他几乎逃避一般迟迟不敢挪开脚步。腐烂在这里，死在这里。逃开一切。

他想。

门外那些时常传来的，断断续续的脚步声刺耳地提醒着他应该继续前进。但他无动于衷。

可这终究不会是永恒。

就像每个故事必然有一个时期走向低谷一样。亨利斯登也如是，不同之处在于倾斜角度更骇人，速度更快，坠得更深，摔得更疼。

当他再一觉醒来时。发现自己所处不再是鲍里斯那个温暖舒适，熟悉的安全屋。他的记忆出现了断层。碎片一样散落在地，难以再根据什么拼凑出一个像样的画面了，这当然不是动画师第一次被敲晕。亨利模模糊糊记得脑后冰冷而坚硬的温度。当他把手探向脑袋时，血甚至还在外溢。在这充斥着墨水，除了无尽的黑之外在无其他的工作室唯一猩红而刺眼的色彩，现在就躺在自己的手心。

一切都很明显，他完全可以推测出来自己是被敲晕之后被带到了这样一个房间。

完全陌生的房间。

工作室大得让亨利有太多地方没有探索过了。他挣扎着，摇摇晃晃从床上坐起来。他打量了一下周围的环境，陌生的室内，昏暗的橙色灯光，一张算不上舒适，他正在坐着的床，塞满浓汤的柜子。班迪时钟。一张桌子。

以及……

“亨利。”

是班迪的声音。

亨利一瞬间似乎能感受到浑身血液为之停滞。那股冰冷的恶寒渗透进皮肤。男人下意识随着喉结滚动吞咽了口水。他颤抖的唇足矣显示出内心的恐惧。即使他已经“打败”了恶魔二十四次。他侧过头，再看到对方，小腹的部位甚至仍在隐隐作痛，亨利向自己的造物抛出了一个极为不知所措的，无辜的眼神。“这是怎么回事……”

恶魔笑了。他一直在笑。“我来告诉你这究竟是怎么一回事。”

“你创造我”

“你抛弃我。”

“你背叛我。”

“既然你喜欢离开我，Daddy。”他说。“你可以不断逃离我。但你为什么停滞不前了，亨利。”

他的父亲一直以来都狡猾得老鼠一样在他眼前乱窜。逃离他的追捕，在他能听到的角落里发出那毫无规律，琐碎的喘息。班迪欣赏捕获，折磨猎物的过程。他父亲痛苦迷茫时的脆弱，或是按耐不住独自一人大哭时的样子。他太喜欢看他哭泣了，那个时候班迪会出现，他那平日里冷静异常，善于躲藏的父亲便摸索着磕磕绊绊起来，躲进柜子里，抑制不住地哆哆嗦嗦吸着气，身体颤抖之余有时甚至还能碰倒柜子。

但他讨厌亨利对他的敌意与厌恶。

“我为了和你见面把你带到了这里。而终于只有我们两个人了，Daddy，不会有任何人再来打扰我们。”

“我想做的只是让你留在这里。为什么不肯看我。”

亨利这时被迫抬起头看着面前扭曲的怪物，黑暗渗透，他朝他贴近，墨水甚至滴落在动画师的侧脸。冰凉之余还带着一股挥之不去的恶寒。

“因为我……我害怕。”

可怜的动画师。连同神情都绝望至极。他先前因为畏惧飘忽不定的视线如今也因为畏惧停留在对方骇人的脸上，那抹品不出味道的笑仍旧挂在他造物的面孔之上。他没生气？他在生气？恐怕是的。毕竟下一刻亨利就被一只有力的手扣住脖颈，砸回了床面。恶魔的力度很大，亨利感受到窒息感上爬，除此之外还有爆炸的痛感，想咳嗽的欲望，他的身体颤抖，抬起手抓着对方的肩膀，眸中含泪绝望地摇晃着头。不要，不要。那张开口喊着，但发不出丝毫声响。

“Daddy。你不能，你不可以害怕我。我受够了等待你，然后看着你一次又一次地逃开了。我要你学会不逃跑，以及如何不再害怕我。”

人类的脸色因缺氧而通红，泪水顺着他的眼眶溢出来。

瞧，人类的奇迹。

他们痛苦时的泪水以及面孔上不自然，明显，起伏一丝红，连同眼睛都因此微微发肿。

那时，班迪俯下身，用他带着肉刺，极长的，温热而湿漉漉的舌头舔过他造物主的侧脸。他很小心翼翼，甚至动作轻柔带着几分虔诚意味。品味着他父亲皮肤的味道与气息。最后心满意足地松开了掐着对方咽喉的手。亨利立刻猛地咳嗽了数十次，几乎将肺都要咳出体外，带着艰难的气喘以及痰响。痛苦之余人类开始溢出更多温暖的泪水，发咸液体顺着侧脸滑落，班迪则拥抱着造物主，温柔地替他舔舐干净。

“父亲，为什么你不抱抱我呢。”

亨利最开始摇了摇头，嘟囔着痛一类的字眼，氧气回到胸腔后在迷迷糊糊的视线模糊之间又，看到了班迪那诡异的笑容，他又立刻呜咽着点了头，用颤抖的手去环抱对方。于是恶魔心爱的父亲哭泣着，用人类脆弱柔软的手拥抱着他，亨利斯登，可怜兮兮，满是脆弱地蜷缩在自己造物怀中颤抖不已，彻底地袒露了脆弱，他的额头抵在对方肩膀，手抚在恶魔突出，畸形的脊椎。班迪则满是柔情地用手小心翼翼地抚摸着他父亲的后背，满是安抚意味地揉蹭着这具温暖的身体。班迪侧了侧头，凑到亨利耳边“看，这并不难。是吧？你该学习一下如何当一个出色的Daddy，亨利。这样也会减少你的痛苦。很多痛苦。要知道我不是那么喜欢暴力。”

“饶了我……求你。班迪。”

“错误答案。”

恶魔的抬起他的腿，手顺着小腿一路，撕开他沾满墨水的裤子，蹭到他的脚踝处默默抓住。

下一刻他的脚已然扭曲得不成形，无辜而可怜兮兮地垂在一旁。与此同时还有亨利爆发出的，几近窒息的崩溃尖叫，手陷在班迪肩部的墨水之间，泪水混杂着唾液滴滴答答，脸憋得通红。爆炸的痛感令他已然步入昏厥的边缘。

班迪则颇为贴心地将手贴在对方的嘴上。

“我们之间还有很长很长，你可以慢慢学如何当一位出色的父亲。”他说。墨水顺着对方口中进入，尖叫立刻化作乌有。“我会治好你的。亨利。”

“好疼……太疼了，班迪。哈啊……求你。求你了……太疼了。”人类呜咽着。

班迪用冰凉的墨水为对方固定已然骨折，部分骨骼断裂甚至已经刺破皮肤，满是猩红血液，此刻已然不成形态的脚。

但是意料之外。这一切几乎没有感觉，没有一分一毫的疼痛。

“我用墨水暂时切断了你的痛觉。Daddy。你应该怎么感谢我？”

“我不想再听到任何蠢话。亨利斯登。”

男人的身体仍旧不受控制地微微痉挛，他抬起他湿漉漉的眸，而后自暴自弃般将那个拥抱加紧，把脑袋完全埋入对方的怀抱之中。“谢……谢谢你。班迪……呜……你是个好孩子。”

恶魔笑了。

“不客气，Daddy。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过度章。下一章就是草草草干干干了。哈哈。我好爽

这是亨利被囚禁在这间屋子的第五天。

恶魔从始至终都在注视着他，毫不间断，挂着骇人的笑容，墨迹流淌，只是坐在一旁直勾勾地，近乎要把他一切动作，形态刻画下一般地望着他。男人不由得想到那些奇奇怪怪带着眼镜搞科研的生物学家，也是隔着玻璃观察他们被囚禁在一方天地之中生物的一切活动状态。

他痛得无法下床，也不想挪动身体。只想放松他疲倦而不堪负重的残破身体躺着，他也许被揍得胃出血，也可能断了几根肋骨，谁知道呢，至少亨利的腹部青了一大片，不时发出阵痛提醒着他先前发生的一切，脖颈上青紫的掐痕也仍旧明显，还有他已经骨折的腿，如今被墨水包裹固定。浑身上下的疼痛让他根本什么也不想做，动画师很会保持安静，但偶尔也会发出几声难以隐忍的，痛苦的呻吟。

那时仍坐在他床边的班迪就会抬起他沾满墨水，漆黑冰冷的手，温柔地抚摸着动画师的头，捋过额前的碎发，然后触碰着他留给他父亲皮肤上的杰作，那些狰狞的痕迹攀附在男人光滑柔软的皮肤上。亨利斯登的皮肤曾经也因为常年不见光地窝在办公室里，被老板榨压，没日没夜疯狂工作而惨白。如今更甚。他几乎毫无血色，有着将死之日般病态而不健康的惨白，被漆黑的墨水衬得那股色彩愈发骇人。

他可怜的父亲。

每一次，每一次班迪触碰他时，他就将脸别开看向一旁。班迪通常不会在乎，只俯下他扭曲的身体在造物主的脸上轻轻吻吻，示好一般用手轻轻抚摸他的肚子。但偶尔也会捏着他的脸强行让对方看向自己，在用他模糊不清的，或是染上一丝难以忽视的深沉的声音开口。

“亨利。”

亨利痛恨这种感觉。也痛恨墨水给他身体留下的触感。他像一个不知所措的，刚刚来到世间的新生儿，缩在床上畏惧地缩着脖子，颤颤巍巍。然后挣扎着挪动着身子，企图逃离恶魔的禁锢，他是个上过战场的士兵，受到的教育与经历都不会允许他屈服。但当这位动画师使出全身力气，愤愤不平地将拳头打在对方脸上时，除了打击感，还有墨水顺着男人的身体爬上。而班迪没有受到任何伤害，墨水又迅速愈合先前他打到的缺口。在亨利身上的伤痕累累没有痊愈时，就因此受到了来自班迪不同力度，不同程度的二次伤害。

班迪非常易怒，非常畏惧对方的厌恶，于是应激般做出的反应就只有一件事——伤害。

亨利在前五天因为反抗而受到了不同程度的痛。此刻他顺从地接受了班迪的要求，他抬起头，注视对方的眼中甚至毫无波澜。

“Daddy。”

他说。

然后恶魔自顾自地抚摸他造物主的身体。抚摸他的伤痕。并且为对方没有挣扎而感到快乐。

当亨利实在因为解饿或是渴而头晕眼花时，他会挣扎着起来。培根汤排列在柜子上，离他很远，男人虚弱无力，脚接触地面时也根本站不稳，最终狠狠地与地面接触，摔得够呛。班迪在一旁看着他奋力拖着身体在地面爬行。

“只要你说请我就会帮你。Daddy。”

这奇怪的，令人作呕的称呼。

亨利不会轻易屈服。最后手扶着一旁的柜子，拼尽全力地站起了身。已经大汗淋漓。他拿了培根汤，然后一蹦一蹦地挪动到椅子旁边坐下，开始进食。漆黑的食物，唯一的食物。

他当然尝试过逃跑。那几天他表现得非常好，甚至会偶尔抚摸他的造物，一片祥和平静，男人与他闲谈，告诉他这些年的琐事，这种行为班迪显然很开心。

亨利，亨利，亨利。

恶魔总是喊他的名字，然后拉着他那条被折断的腿，俯下身将头搭在上面。恍惚间甚至像个脆弱的，刚做了错事的孩子一样无辜地等待着父亲的安慰。

当亨利管他要一个双拐的时候，恶魔也欣然同意了。

那天班迪不在时。他的父亲就杵着那墨水打造的，漆黑的拐杖离开了，他尽量降低音量，走得很轻，但也保证速度不会过慢。与此同时他暗自痛恨着自己被墨水覆盖，疼痛不断，也许已经发炎，感染的脚。

工作间昏暗的灯光之下，蒸汽模糊了视线。亨利斯登觉得自己像极了刚刚出狱重获自由的人，自由的味道是美味而甘甜的。他不顾一切地向前走着，转过几个弯。这里他都不认识——先前循环中没有接触过的工作室的部分。他回过头，已然走出去不少。

远处墨水流淌。

恶魔已经发现了。

下一刻他立刻转过头，再不顾及声音大小，发了疯一样往前，向着出路毫不犹豫地奋力前行，木板踩下的瞬间吱呀作响，不堪重负。他的双拐每一次触及地面引发的声响都如此清脆。男人的呼吸紊乱。希望，希望，他需要希望。而在终于能逃离魔爪，脱离黑暗时他也必须拼尽全力追逐那抹耀眼，闪闪发光，洁白无瑕的光，他要希望。

可身后的墨迹如此迅速，毫不犹豫地蔓延。快得难以置信，那是先前追逐时从未有过的速度。班迪在之前的确可以算故意放慢了脚步……不同在于现在那份游刃有余褪去了。

“亨利————！！！”

他怒吼着。

墨水打造的拐杖融化了。恶魔能创造也能摧毁，亨利失去支撑一瞬间倒在地面。下巴磕在木板上，蹭破皮肤，鼻子被磕出了血，刺眼的红滴落在他的面前，无法抑制般流淌着。身后的恶魔见到对方如此狼狈模样突然停止步伐“回来。亨利。如果你主动回来，我不会惩罚你……”

创造者用小臂支撑着地面，忍着剧痛摇摇晃晃站起身，回头看了一眼。

恶魔等待着他。

但这不是终途。

他用他骨折的，残破的脚接触了地面，一瞬间痛感就顺着神经迅速蔓延至全身，不受控制地发出一阵崩溃，凄厉的叫喊，而后摇摇晃晃地，勉强地跑了起来。剧痛几乎要穿破他的大脑，也许他还在耳鸣，那些喧嚣如此刺耳。他必须离开，他必须离开。泪水无法抑制涌出男人的眼眶，在这炸裂的痛感之中他几乎要失去意识，却仍旧以他平生也许最痛，最拼尽全力，不顾一切地奔跑着。粗重的喘息下带着一丝残响，每一步，每一次呻吟都如同将死之人，他向前奔跑。

“亨利斯登！！！！”

班迪怒吼。

可亨利听不清了。泪水模糊了他的视线，听觉也迷迷糊糊乱作一团，也许一切都可有可无。他拖着身体。哭泣着，呻吟着，逃离着黑暗。

可房间忽然扭曲

他发觉自己先前如此拼尽全力的狂奔，最后的终点竟然只是回到了班迪的面前。

亨利昏了过去之前，意识模糊之前，他看到班迪的嘴动了动，但他不知道对方在说什么。

于是动画师又坠入黑暗。回归到黑暗的冰冷，充斥着压抑与窒息的怀抱之中。

“我给过你机会了，亨利斯登。”

当他醒来后，恶魔如此满含怒意着说。亨利仍旧躺倒在那个破旧的小床上。班迪则愤怒地抓着他的脖子，尖锐的指甲蹭过他的侧脸。但他看到他父亲鼻子涌出还未干的血迹，还有白色衬衫上墨与血混杂的痕迹，忽然之间停下了动作。

“但毕竟这是第一次，我选择原谅你。”

他的意图再明显不过了。在盛怒过后靠着展现的善意企图让他的父亲情绪改善，或是接受他，不再逃跑。瞧瞧，这位暴君的温柔多么小心翼翼。多么可怜又惹人喜爱。他并不是一个满脑子只有暴力，想着如何毁了他创造者的混蛋。

亨利笑了。他又不是什么得了斯德哥尔摩综合症的囚犯，谁会相信他那些话。

他想念琳达，想念他的妻子。他以前每天早上都会得到他妻子的吻，会为他煮一碗粥，摆好美食，系好他的领带，她给他的是真实的，毫无保留而温暖的爱。那才是爱。而不是这个恶魔发了疯一样病态的占有欲。

“我还会逃的。班迪。”

“我不会停止的，除非我死。除非我永远地在这里长眠不起，否则绝对不会停止从你身边逃开。”

“杀了我。”

亨利的衬衫被撕扯开。恶魔的滔天怒火被他轻而易举地点燃，他感受到恶魔漆黑锐利的指甲抵在他的心脏处，微微刺破他的皮肤，鲜红血液随之溢出。对，再用力一点，然后就能刺入心脏，足矣将他带回死亡。这样亨利的脚就不必再接受毫无卫生保障的治疗，忍受发炎的痛苦，他又能焕然一新，逃离恶魔的禁锢。

但没有。

利爪在他皮肤上划着。恶魔刺得不深，不够穿透胸腔，但也不浅，不止于上层皮肤。亨利于是别过头，闭上眼忍受着阵阵刺痛，身体微微颤抖。

B E N D Y

那是他的名字。

“你逃不出去”

他留下那么一句话。而后离开了房间。

亨利在那之后逃跑了数次。每一次都逃不出多远便被抓回来。等待着他的只是一顿发泄意味的暴打，几次后男人浑身上下都是各种不同程度的淤青与伤痕。这种打击十分有效，至少亨利真的变得愈发听话。那之后他被断裂的骨头刺伤的脚真实的感染了，亨利发了高烧，几日咳嗽不断，虚弱地躺在床上。班迪似乎对他忽然之间过高的体温异常感兴趣。非常喜爱抚摸他的父亲，而这位创造者也只有在时才会顺从地倒在自己造物怀中，接受着对方一次又一次地抚摸。甚至在头疼不已时凑过去将发烫的脸凑到对方发凉的身体上。闭上眼，身体迫不及待地贴合更多。班迪对此十分受用，心情好时便会拥抱着病人哼歌。

“琳达…你是吗……”

亨利喃喃道。

班迪本应该为此感到愤怒。非常，非常愤怒。但当他的父亲如此轻柔地用他的脑袋蹭着班迪时，恶魔的怒火意料之外地烟消云散了。

“不，Daddy。在这里的是我。”

他提醒道。

亨利便会猛地清醒，虚弱地发出呻吟。微微挣扎几下，但最终还是会温顺地留在这片纳凉之中。

这次是亨利跑得最远的一次。趁着班迪离开他又一次推门而出，虚弱之下男人一直在匍匐爬行。这几乎没有声音，对方自然意识不到。亨利嘴里叼着自己撕下的被子，防止呻吟再一次从口中泄出。

他甚至爬回了工作室。

手无寸铁的亨利斯登挣扎着抬起头——熟悉的场景。他甚至从未觉得这些地方如此的亲切，k层，哈。他妈的。

墨水怪物出现时亨利甚至毫无阻拦。疼痛之余他彻底地回归了死亡的怀抱，在混沌黑暗之中小憩片刻。甘甜而美妙的死亡，褪去痛苦的重生。

班迪找到他时比想象中慢了很多。跟随他父亲微弱的喘息声，他就在前方的奇迹站里。

亨利那时已经找到了斧子。他的后背贴在木板，紧张感甚至让他出汗。粗重的呼吸在此刻一清二楚。

“亨利！！！”

他从未听过恶魔如此刺耳而充斥愤怒，几乎撕裂般地怒吼。恶魔的身体撞击着奇迹站，木箱摇摇晃晃，利爪抓挠着，撕扯着，他的每一个动作，每一个怒吼都在充斥着怨恨。亨利，亨利，亨利。他叫嚣着，发了疯一样攻击着奇迹站。亨利缩在其中，畏惧窒息般折磨着他。“你不能离开我。你是我的，我的。”

最后门板被他撕扯下来，他将亨利从箱子内拽了出来，狠狠地，连同他手中的斧头一起摔在地面。亨利因痛苦而微微痉挛。

“为什么你总想逃离我。亨利！！我说过了，你只能呆在我的身边！”他的手拉着男人的衣领怒吼道。

“因为我不想！我不想和一个疯子呆在一起，放开我……唔…你是个彻头彻尾的极端又幼稚的神经病。你在伤害我！！”

开什么玩笑。

他的爱在这个可恶的，毫无自知之明的造物主面前竟然这么不值一提。他爱他爱得发疯，三十年的时间足矣将这份爱沉淀，且日渐壮大，他所做的一切仅仅是想把他留在身边。

怒意烈火般侵蚀着他。

“我不是你最杰出的造物吗，亨利？”

亨利愣住了。他不可思议地望着对方。

“什么”

“我是你最引以为傲的人物。”

动画师忽然沉浸在一种极度悲哀与无力之中。

“……可我笔下的小恶魔从来不会对我做这样的事情，他不会一次又一次地伤害我，也不会一次又一次地想要囚禁我！放开我，班迪。我受够了…我要离开！！！让我走……”

那只手忽然之间掐紧男人的脖子。

“不，你会受到惩罚。亨利斯登。”

“什……放开我。放开我！！！”

他奋力地歇斯底里。绝望地看着对方举起了拳头，男人知道这会新一轮的肢体伤害，颤抖着别过头。

那时，亨利忽然看到了一旁躺在地面明晃晃的斧子。

“我不会呆在你的身边。班迪。”

他说。

“永远不会。”

亨利拿起斧子，砍向了自己的头。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

工作室处于昏黄橙色调灯光的笼罩下，黑色墨迹顺着墙壁滴落在地，刺眼异常。过分安静之下墨水流淌声忽然响起，亨利斯登的四肢自然垂在身侧。从一片漆黑，涌动的冰冷墨水池中重获新生，他挣扎着坐起了身，迫不及待地呼吸了一下新鲜的空气。

自由的味道是甘甜的。亨利不能久留，恶魔知道所有复活点的确切位置，听得见一切声音。他首先褪下了皮鞋，赤裸着脚踩在地面，随后又弯下身子挽起了裤腿。

背后白色的班迪雕像上还带着那抹微笑注视着他。如今亨利只觉得后背发凉。与此同时还有油然而生的畏惧感，像是卡在喉腔的尖刺一样难以忽视，而每一次动作都让异物刺痛神经，疼痛难忍。

他回头看了一眼雕像，那是一和白色的，如同未来的及上色的草稿一般的班迪。男人的神情忽然之间柔软了一瞬，但也仅仅是一瞬。

随后他毫无留恋地转过身，顺着工作室的过道走去。踏过受潮而略微泡发的木板，现在压低脚步无疑是明智的。男人按照记忆中的路线一路走到电梯前，抬起手按下了按钮。

事情总是以不可扭转的趋势向你永远，永远不希望的方向行驶，逐渐崩坏离析。在一片死亡般都无声无息之中，等待电梯的过程是漫长的，这一次他没有遇到鲍里斯，或是爱丽丝。恶魔破坏了规则，打破的这场捉迷藏长久不变的循环。但这又能说明什么？一切可以改变？

亨利斯登把一切都做得很好。只是他忘了一点。

在空旷处停留过久也会引来恶魔。

当墨水疯狂顺着墙壁蔓延渗透时，亨利的心脏几乎骤停般漏了两拍，他的呼吸加快，恐惧感瞬间吞噬，占据全身，亨利斯登感受到此时汗液溢出。不，不不不不—他才刚逃出来。动画师颤抖的手无法抑制地哆哆嗦嗦按着按钮。班迪还没有看到他。快一点，快一点，拜托。他的唇上下轻动着，主啊，我祈祷，拜托，快一点……

恶魔的脚步声愈发急促。

“亨利——！！！”班迪叫嚣着。

电梯到站。

铁门伴随着一阵刺耳声响缓缓打开。

很好，现在只要进去，然后按下按钮把他关到……亨利斯登忽然之间感受到一股无法抗拒的失重感，他又在坠落，像昔日千次万次坠落一样手足无措，笨拙地，无济于事地挣扎，最终面部着地，鼻子摔得出血。随之而来的还有腿部炸裂的痛感，迸发星火一样灼烧着他，蔓延全身，亨利感觉自己的五脏六腑都搅作一团泪水瞬间涌出眼眶，喉腔里挣扎着发出无助绝望的惨叫。

他的双腿被对方直接砍掉了。

这剧烈的痛让他一度几近昏厥。混乱的大脑之中一切都崩坏离析，急促的呼吸之中夹杂着呻吟，喘息，以及唾液的黏响。男人挣扎着，喘息着他仍旧不忘抬起手——指甲蹭过地板，他扣着地面，艰难地扭动身体仍旧向前爬行。逃离身后疯狂的恶魔。

而这种行为无疑直接触怒了恶魔。

于是人类又失去了他的双臂。

亨利发出一阵凄厉的惨叫，崩溃与绝望之中泪水已经将他的眼睛全部蒙蔽，他想要呐喊，下一刻却被对方的手堵住了嘴。墨水，又是墨水。漆黑的液体涌入造物主的口腔，味道难以忍受，怪异又令人作呕，漫过舌头，顺着喉咙下坠，掠过食道最终进入胃袋。他感受到自己的五脏六腑都受到墨水的按压，蹭过他的肝脏。搅动着。男人的身体为此微微痉挛。一个失去四肢，冒着鲜血的肉块般无助地扭动着他仅有的身体。

班迪在他头发上落下一吻。

“你是我的，亨利，Daddy，你是我的。”

恶魔低语道。

血液流失让男人的面孔愈发惨白，混乱的大脑融化一般彻底无法思考，除了疼痛无暇顾及其他，动画师又在坠入昏迷的瞬间被硬生生拉了回来。他的裤子被扯下，对方急迫笨拙的动作甚至不小心在他的腹部留下划痕。他把亨利搂在怀里，而后某个属于班迪，截然不同的冰凉物体抵在男人的后穴，且逐渐，缓慢地挤入他的身体，蹭过肠道侧壁。括约肌下意识收缩排斥着异物，回应他的只有一次力度颇足的狠狠挺入——撕裂的痛。

他们在性交

“哈啊……不，不要…呜……啊。”

乞求在此刻显得可有可无，他空荡荡的四肢让亨利再也无法继续抗拒，于是又被恶魔扣住腰腹，狠狠地朝着形态骇人扭曲且硕大的性器上猛然撞去，黏腻声响散在空气，他从喉腔发出来一阵极其悲惨，崩溃般的呻吟。可爱的父亲，班迪想。于是恶魔如痴如醉般搂着他可怜无助，如今四肢残缺的父亲，亲吻他柔软侧脸，嘴唇，先前的滔天怒意似乎一下子烟消云散，这个造物选择了一种更为极端的方式挽留了他的造物主，性爱让他那份无处宣泄的爱终于寻求到了一个出口。

亨利的侧脸被泪水打湿，甚至失神地接受着对方的肏干。每一次的进入都让男人颤抖不已，这个生命垂危之人可怜兮兮地仍旧扭动着身子。

“我…恨你……。”亨利满嘴鲜血咬牙切齿道。

“你说什么。”

他身下的动作忽然之间停下了。亨利喘息着，胸腔起伏着，不堪重负地发出一阵濒临崩溃的呻吟，而后又再一次开口了，用他颤抖，沙哑的嗓音说出了三个字。

我恨你。

亨利斯登，他的父亲，他的造物主，他的动画师，他的人类，他那个深爱的，生机勃勃的生命体对恶魔说，对他最引以为傲的造物，他笔下深爱的造物说。

我恨你。

这就如同火焰迅速蔓延吞噬着一切可见之物，叫嚣着散发着最浓烈最炽热，最疯狂地光。班迪感受到灼烧着内心，窒息般的阵痛，难以承受的话语彻底地让恶魔坠入了疯狂。他疯了，疯的彻底。即使易怒如他在这三十年间也从未感受到过这样的暴怒。

亨利看得见火焰燃烧吗？

恶魔张开口。人类的皮肤柔软的如同棉花表面一般，脆弱而满含勃勃生机。班迪尖锐的爪蹭过对方皮肤表面，每当他微微用力便会留下一道血痕，而如今他直接咬在了对方柔软的小腹，牙齿刺破了皮表，他撕扯着男人的皮肤，最终吞入腹中，亨利斯登开肠破肚，柔软的黄色脂肪层下是肌肉组织，鲜红的肉体，在昏暗灯光下涌着血，微微泛着光的肉体，好看得难以置信，也是这个工作室唯一富有色彩的东西。血液顺着他的口腔与体内破裂伤口汹涌而出，鲜红的色彩刺眼的要命。班迪发了疯一样撕咬着造物主的皮肤与身体，血浆在他的口腔中迸裂。他低下头，亨利的肝脏，软趴趴的肠子彻底暴露在空气之中，血液斑驳。那些可怜的叫喊班迪听得一清二楚，多么美妙，来自他父亲崩溃的，沙哑的，用尽全力最后的嘶喊，男人又被自己口腔内大量血液呛得咳嗽。班迪不会停止。猩红血液流淌外溢，滋润着恶魔干渴的喉咙，鲜红的肉体则是几乎迎合恶魔的到来一般痉挛着颤抖不已，他先从小腹开始，他低下身，尖锐牙齿刺入，随即撕扯，咀嚼，吞入。

亨利斯登是他的，他的。

他要与他的父亲融为一体。

当亨利再次重获新生，在墨水围绕之间清醒后，第一时间感受到了一股不可抗力拉着他的衬衫后领，亨利斯登在先前刚刚感受了最残暴的死亡方式，他拼尽全力挣扎。放开我，他大吼。随即只得到了结结实实打在小腹上的一拳，男人呜咽着，全身脱力躺倒在地面被对方拖行。

等再次进入那间狭小，充斥着绝望的房间，亨利的裤子被对方扯开，恶魔揽着人类精瘦的腰肢，手抚过他柔软的小腹轻轻揉捏，用鲜少显现的柔情，极其轻柔地吻着他的脸。亨利光滑的胸膛上已经没有先前痕迹的影子。他于是又以利爪在人类人体上刻下了自己的名字。他的所属物。

“你这个……疯子。哈啊…不，不不不，放开我…快放开我，不要……呜…求你，”

回应他的是班迪粗鲁野蛮的贯穿，惹得他造物主的话语支离破碎，化作琐碎急促的喘息与呻吟。破旧的小床被他们的动作弄得吱呀作响，刚刚恢复的喉咙于是又一次开始了喊叫，男人的臀瓣被每一次撞击顶得变形，颤抖不已，这次他的四肢还健在。班迪抬起手将他的父亲抱了起来，而这突如其来的失重感让亨利开始挣扎，一瞬间几乎摇摇晃晃要跌落到地上，于是男人败给了缺乏安全感充斥畏惧的心，下意识拥住了面前的恶魔借此支撑体重。班迪扭曲的骨骼十分硌手，好疼，亨利迷迷糊糊地想着。对方的性器一次又一次地贯穿他，进入他，向他索取。他的脑内混乱一片，只觉得灵魂几乎即将蒲扇着翅膀，在浪潮般的疼痛混着快感编织的光芒中飞出体外。亨利斯登压抑的，虚弱的呻吟如今流露的也并非全然痛苦，其中包含着因快感些许愉悦的叫喊。他被肏得说不出话，无神的双眼望着面前的造物，放弃了挣扎。

他无缘无故地想起了三十年前的下午，他看到系列动画播出的第一集时整个工作室的狂欢，以及难以掩盖的兴奋。当他第一次看到那个可爱的，生动的小恶魔在荧幕上哼着歌，跳跃着，活力四射的样子时，亨利怀揣着一个创造者应具的所有情感。自豪，欣喜，兴奋，激动，还有欣慰。

他做过梦。如果笔下的动画人物活过来的话一切会如何发展。他甚至牵着琳达的手说过，如果他们将来有一个孩子，他希望孩子的名字叫班迪。

但绝对不是现在这样疯狂发泄着三十年的狠与爱，一次次侵犯他，进入他。

伤害他。

他们在工作室的各处做过爱。每一次亨利反抗时，受到的除了是毫不留情的打击以外，还有意料之外恶魔满是柔情的抚摸，冰冷的指尖蹭过他光滑洁白的后颈，最后恶魔贴在他耳边，鼻息喷洒。

“Daddy，乖乖听话。”

他便冻住在原地般无法移动分毫。

亨利被囚禁时唯一的消遣便是绘画。墨水有时会忽然在他身下的空地汇集，畸形扭曲的恶魔从他两腿间出现，爪子顺着他纤细又脆弱的脚踝抚摸，隔着皮肤甚至能感受到其中骨头的硬度，随即便顺着小腿逐渐上滑，男人的裤子自从上次被扯得稀烂后就再无衣物避体，恶魔的力度一如既往，粗鲁地打断了他的绘画，拉着男人将他按在桌面，把椅子踹到一旁，将白衬衫撩起来从后方进入他的父亲。

每次亨利斯登都会大哭不止。班迪野蛮又粗鲁地肏干让人类脆弱的身体根本无法承受。多数时间他哭得缺氧，脸上浮着几乎病态的殷红，委屈又可怜兮兮地发出满是哭腔的颤抖的呻吟。哭喊着的全是对方的名字。班迪，班迪。

恶魔便会心情大好。

动画师仍旧没有停止逃跑，班迪也厌倦了你追我赶的游戏，用墨水直接将门板封了起来，漆黑的墨水甚至流动着，布满，覆盖在整个门上，但当亨利试探意味地触碰那摊墨水，寻找着房门的把手时，他便会受到惩罚。他的造物根本不想让他靠近门板，极度缺乏安全感下恶魔对他的一切行为都极其敏感。惩罚措施更为直接——性。动画师被墨水构成的性器塞入后穴。阳具形状和班迪的几乎一模一样，轻而易举顶到他的敏感点。亨利手脚被禁锢，躺倒在床面颤抖着小声抽泣。恐怕他被下了什么药——皮肤烫得要命，如同燃烧一般令他脑内昏昏沉沉，也许他的脑浆已然变得粘稠，甚至凝固。男人的阴茎勃起，无处宣泄而红肿，他焦躁不安地扭动着腿轻轻磨蹭着

“希望我拿出来吗，Daddy。”

回应他的是模糊不清的闷哼。

“拜托你…”

“你不会再离开我了，Daddy”恶魔说。手撩开对方的白色衬衫，抚摸过男人光滑的肌肤，有着柔和轮廓的小腹，班迪冰凉的手立刻驱散了那些燥热，亨利甚至下意识地扭动身体去迎合对方的动作。

“我说的对吗？”

“是的…呜…哈啊……帮帮我。”

当亨利斯登被进入时，他彻底感受到了性爱的欢愉。不同于和他妻子做爱的任何一次，他急于索求，迫切地需要满足，而在这份欲望驱使之下甚至主动扭动着自己的身体，感受恶魔的进入，轻而易举让他攀入高峰。他哆哆嗦嗦的呼吸满是情欲的味道，却仍旧不忘压抑呻吟，发出几声极力隐忍的闷哼。他不应该享受甚至沉沦其中，但身体上的契合和那份挥之不去的炙热让他完完全全迷失了。液体黏腻声作响着，臀瓣被撞击着，恶魔甚至在他大腿内侧留下大片黑色墨迹。他又开始哭泣。

他还被恶魔按在沙发上侵犯过，后背隆起的肩胛骨上下浮动着，他伸展线条好看的身体被班迪抚摸，那时竟然也能感受到一股莫名其妙的悸动。恶魔都温柔程度取决于亨利近期的表现如何，如果他亲爱的父亲远离那扇该死的门板，并且没有做任何企图离开的事情，便会得到恶魔满是柔情的爱抚。而此刻他得到的性爱快感便是真实的 货真价实的单纯的快乐，亨利斯登通常对此颤抖不已，难以抑制地发出淫靡呻吟，班迪的利爪抓着他大腿时会常常留下道道血痕，刺痛后衬得快感愈发鲜明突出。甚至因海水咆哮般窒息的快感而失禁。

班迪还为他准备了一个项圈，就挂在脖颈处，限制着他的一切活动，甚至呼吸。当他胸腔起伏过快——亨利表现出逃跑嫌疑的特征时便会收缩，勒住他的脖颈，等窒息感上漫男人蜷缩着痛苦不堪时，班迪便会放开他可怜兮兮地脖子，搂着亨利的腰，而后与他满脸泪痕，可怜兮兮的父亲接吻。过长的舌头蹭过喉咙，直至食道，亨利斯登迷迷糊糊，强忍着呕吐欲被迫感受着那带着肉刺，满是墨水味道的舌接吻，唾液顺着他的唇角溢出，他的脚不安分地蹭着地板，双腿也打着颤。接吻结束后受到惩罚般的一拳——打在腹部。他遍痛苦地开始张口，呕吐，黑色的液体顺着他的口中涌出。等一切结束后班迪又将他搂在怀里，满是怜爱地抚摸着亨利的后背。

“Daddy。你想不想和我接吻？”

亨利只好喘息并呜咽着点了点头。

恶魔有时会在午夜从他的被窝中忽然展露身形，而后怀中拥抱着他的人类，用舌头舔舐他的全身上下，亨利会从梦中惊醒，想挣扎却又因畏惧不敢做出过分的举动，只好顺从地袒露躯体，被进入无数次的身体甚至敏感异常。几次舔舐后小幅度的呻吟着，班迪湿漉漉的唾液或是漆黑的墨迹布满他的身体，柔软温热的舌头蹭过男人性器时他遍又会颤抖不已，那股炽热欲望又被迅速挑起。亨利憎恨这点却又无法抗拒，甚至在那舌头舔弄之下抑制不住，呜咽着射了，星星点点的白色精液黏在小腹上，随即又被恶魔舔得一干二净

班迪也非常喜欢将那根尺寸不小的性器塞入人类湿热温暖的口腔，他父亲抗拒的，软绵绵颤抖的轻哼后是他柔软热情的舌头，轻轻地蹭过阴茎，他的喉咙随着吞咽而令柔软侧壁贴合着，在窒息感上涌之余还有强烈的呕吐欲望，墨水味道在亨利口腔漫散。等恶魔射精后，涌入口中的也是大量的，黑色的液体。亨利斯登十分痛苦地吞咽着，不安地呼吸微微颤抖，墨水滑过喉咙坠入腹中，些许甚至顺着唇角溢出。班迪就抬起手，替他擦干。那时他的父亲便会张开口了，将口腔情况展现给他的造物看——一滴不剩。

几次表现良好，等亨利请求外出时，恶魔也欣然答应。

“帮我把项圈打开吧。”动画师说。从高处俯视亨利的角度甚至能看到他打着颤的睫毛，男人漂亮高挺的颧骨衬得五官立体愈发好看，班迪则抬手捏着他的侧脸，在脖颈上轻轻舔了舔。

“为什么。”

“很勒，我不喜欢。而且我不会离开你，好吗……”

恶魔喜欢这句话。

他依照对方的意愿，释放了他的脖子。亨利也的确没有逃离他，在工作室瞎转的时间里他们牵着手，亨利顺从地屈服了，他的神情几乎毫无波澜，只望向四周，看着工作室每一个角落。墨水仍在渗透，而他也仍旧被囚禁在这个绝望黑暗的屋子。

他必须逃。

亨利思考事情时的眉头会紧促，视线胡乱看着四周，你永远猜不透他究竟在想什么。亨利斯登，他的造物主这就像是无法触及，不可捉摸，漂浮在空中的一片朦胧，一团猜不透的烟。即使他们做过爱，他进入他时也仍旧无法理解。班迪不明白他亲爱的父亲究竟在思考着什么，他有没有在想他，有没有爱着他。他迫切地想要清楚，可人类的大脑只是一团粉红色的，恶心的肉，上面没有白纸黑字清清楚楚地写着他爱谁之类的字眼。

“亨利。和我做爱。”

“现在吗？”

是的。

这是最疯狂的一次。班迪把他按在墙面上，可怜的动画师被迫被抬起大腿，冲对方大敞着袒露身体，完完全全被恶魔的手臂托起，唯一防止自己跌落地面的支撑点就是面前骇人扭曲的造物。动画师不得不抽泣着如同救命稻草一样抓着对方，性器更深地进入他，将他贯穿。淫靡的低吟满含情色顺着男人的唇齿间泄出，他像是一个受难者，在痛苦的狂潮中迷失，也是享乐者，因浪潮般的快感而愉悦地颤抖。

当亨利发现他们身后站着游荡者时，羞耻心几乎瞬间蔓延至他血液的每一个角落他的脸因此而羞红，后穴下意识将恶魔夹得更紧，柔软肉壁热情地贴合着班迪的性器。不要，他哭泣着说，呜咽之余缩进对方的怀中希望那些游荡的怪我们就此忽略他，可一切像是故意为之，他们站着没有挪动分毫，专注地注视着他们的交合。穴口被每一次进入而肏得缩紧或微张，淫夜混杂着漆黑的墨水滴滴答答地下淌。亨利斯登被恶魔的利爪拥抱着，发出色情的，极力隐忍的压抑呻吟。他痛恨每次班迪唤他Daddy，那种莫名其妙的背德感让他手足无措，只能被迫接受毫无章法疯狂的顶弄，溺水的幼童一样在求生欲的趋势下拼尽全力挣扎——

“Daddy。”

恶魔说。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过度章

当班迪初次诞生在亨利斯登的笔下时，恶魔当然没有带着什么扭曲罪恶的爱去看待他的造物主。铅笔在纸面摩擦留下深色痕迹，沙沙作响。料峭春风顺着打开的窗户吹入工作室，微凉触感下亨利斯登下意识缩了缩脖子。

一个动画人物怎样才能算作真正诞生呢？恐怕是当他走到世人的视线内，出现在荧幕上时。

恶魔在那时起就一直观察着他的造物主。他知道亨利斯登的一切小动作，焦虑时男人会习惯性地挠乱自己蓬松而凌乱的头发。最喜欢的马克杯放会习惯性放在左手位置，下午一点左右会开始犯困，那个时候的动画师会为自己冲一杯咖啡提神，比起收音机更喜欢唱片，最爱的领带是墨绿色。乔伊德鲁不在时亨利还喜欢偷偷和他的同事们拿几瓶酒共同分享。

他也知道亨利一直以来看他的神情。尽管有时疲倦不堪，但那憔悴的眼睛中流淌的是一种温暖，涓涓细流般的柔情，以及作为造物主的自豪，就像是与生俱来。他会用沾着些许铅灰的手轻轻抚摸他的杰作。他赋予角色生命，随之赋予他们灵魂。他是开创者，是先驱，最初造出乔伊德鲁工作室通往成功大门的钥匙。

亨利斯登总喜欢笑，无论生活多么糟糕，他多么疲倦。他总是挂着那样的笑容。

然后在一天毫无征兆地，突兀地离开了。

班迪从此之后再也没有看到那只属于造物主的手，如此倾尽心血，甚至怀着感情地绘制他与他的故事了。

班迪总是在想亨利。他亲爱的造物主曾经是那么在乎又关爱他。亨利热爱他的工作，也热爱他的造物，他心甘情愿在工作室呆到深夜，为之倾注心血，离开时却又走得如此毅然决然，毫不犹豫。

三十年的时间。班迪没有一天不在想他的父亲，他的造物主。而这份执念随着时光流逝逐渐变质，崩坏离析。转而腐烂，演变为一种疯狂，一种深入骨髓的恨，混着扭曲丑恶的爱发根生长。

现在他的父亲回来了。就那么出现在他的眼前，带着一副抗拒的，害怕的神情。每次看到他时那惊恐不安的神情无一不刺痛着他，强烈的愤怒无时无刻不焦灼他，吞噬他。恶魔理解不了感情——他只想要占有。将他那仍旧生机勃勃，柔软又温暖的造物主牢牢地控制囚禁住。他不能再离开一次了。

恶魔想着。他的笑容依旧，俯身在亨利斯登烙印自己名字的胸口落下了一吻。

他亲爱的父亲。

“就像我说的。他成真了。”

“你难道不是最爱他的吗，亨利，我理解你所谓的工作强度大，你需要离开，但我们也需要你。”

“这是我们的梦想。”

“我们的梦想。”

班迪。

亨利斯登从床上惊醒。他的汗水沾湿了衣物，大脑混乱不堪地胡乱蹦出什么字眼。男人小幅度地轻呼了一口气，心脏在胸腔内跳得厉害，他抬起手擦了擦额头的汗，随后深呼吸了几口气缓解那份糟糕的，坠落般的痛苦。时钟滴答声，墨水滴落声，一切都和先前毫无区别，怪异又令人作呕的熟悉感。

身上的疼痛没有缓解，仍旧酸得抬不起腰，皮肤上布满淤青以及先前做爱留下的种种痕迹。亨利发出一阵痛苦的轻哼，他渴得要命，扶着墙企图起身，动作同时他感受到后穴一股热流涌出，漆黑的墨水，和班迪一样的色彩蹭着男人的腿根滑落，留下一道蜿蜒而满是情色的痕迹，他肚子还遗存着先前与班迪做爱时未清理干净的精液……男人暗骂一声，扶着床边摇摇晃晃地站起来，下一刻却脚下一软，径直摔在了地面，撞倒了一旁的椅子。小腹部位触及了地面，在这份压力之下，不少作业残存的黑色，粘稠的液体从男人两腿之间流淌下，蹭上地板。

在这下小房间发出巨大噪音的举动也成功引起了恶魔的注意，亨利这才发现班迪先前一直蜷缩在房间的角落中休息。

“你变得迟钝了，亨利。”

恶魔说，他走了过去俯身将他此刻爬在地面无助的父亲搂在怀中，从地上横着抱了起来，亨利的头几乎自然地，无法抗拒地靠在了班迪纳凉的墨水身体之上，而漆黑流体也随着接触部位渗透进衣物，留下痕迹。如此动作仿佛孩子童话书中女性时常被拥抱起的样子相同，甚至满是羞辱意味，动动画师的脸羞红着，恼怒之余扭动身子开始挣扎，无力的手拍打着怪物的身体。男人身体状况糟糕，但也不至于到无法动弹的地步，在对方冰冷满是墨水气息的怀抱之中扭动着身体与腰，班迪的手则捏着他的小臂，随着他父亲的这份挣扎力度逐渐加重，对他而言折断造物主的手臂完全轻而易举，但他只是逐渐地，轻轻地施加压力，捏着人类纤细而由肌肉组织塑造的手臂，缓慢疼痛的折磨能让他的父亲迅速听话，停止毫无意义的动作。

“渴……”动画师言简意赅地说明了情况。

班迪于是把他放到椅子上，并为他的父亲准备了两杯水。

而在这简单缓慢慢的饮水过程之间，恶魔的视线凝结般从未从他身上离开，在墨水流淌之间亨利看不清他的脸，也琢磨不透那一直以来挂着一成不变的笑容，窒息般压抑的注视之下，动画师忍不住一阵恶寒。

他还是得逃。但不是现在。他需要一个周密的计划，一个可以让他脱身的计划。

墨魔发现他的父亲变化了。

亨利斯登不再对他抱有强烈的敌意或是警惕。男人开始强压着性子，等待他的亲近或是幸临，恶魔漆黑的利爪拉过他的衣物探入其中，墨水限制住男人的手脚，不安之下亨利握在床榻上微微颤抖，但头一次毫无抗拒，湿润沾满雾气的眼望着对方，无辜而不情愿，他像是自暴自弃般彻底闭上眼。亨利蹭过男人柔软的小腹和令他垂涎不已的，温暖的如今沾满他气息的肉体，班迪顺着腰腹托起男人，阴茎顶入开拓享受这紧致美妙的盛宴，来自造物主的恩赐与施舍，男人的身体总是如此热切地贴合着他，紧致的软肉吮吸着他，承受着他的焦虑及不安，爱意与怨恨。手脚被限制下只能无助地被拥抱着按于床面，发出满是压抑却最悦耳美妙好比堕落中天使洁白翅膀被火焰灼烧成黑，坠入地面瞬间刹那喉咙中发出的绝望的残响，他要彻底玷污他的父亲，将他拉入泥潭，彻底在这令人窒息的，无孔不入的墨水世界中同他一起苟延残喘。快感侵蚀着感官，亨利斯登被恶魔完全托起，手脚被限制，在极度缺乏安全感的尴尬姿势下除了时有时无的怪异失重感外，就是此刻唯一与周围事物连接，陷于他体内之间的来自自己造物的性器。

他要忍受。

侵入与毫不留情野兽遵从本能般的肏干，肉体淫靡的拍打声回荡在狭小的房间，混着他父亲不再抑制从唇齿泄出的呻吟与轻哼，亨利斯登感受到一副莫名其妙的呕吐欲迅速折磨着他的五脏六腑。大开大合的进入几乎将他的灵魂都一同推离体外，他可怜的父亲满脸泪水嘟嘟囔囔着好疼，轻一点之类的话语，又随着下一刻碾过侧壁力度十足的顶弄化作破碎呻吟。他忽然之间吐了，火辣辣的液体灼烧着食道，他的胃部痉挛，随着气管发出的清响呕吐物顺着他的嘴倾泻——是漆黑苦涩的墨水，伴随着着他抽泣的动作被呛到，咳嗽至于夹杂着墨水所起的黑色泡沫挂在嘴边，动画师哆哆嗦嗦的颤抖不已，腰瘫软着之余又企图挣扎，却又因被限制无法挪动。

他有时会怀疑那些墨水是不是已经彻底成为他体内的一部分，某些时候，即使是来自自己造物小幅度的，毫无色情意味单纯的抚摸都能让他感受到一种来自体内深处隐忍的燥热，难以言喻的瘙痒，吞噬焦灼着他的器官。甚至连对方什么都不做时他仍旧能感受到墨水蹭过他的器官，折磨他，隔着皮肤抚摸他的肝脏与肺腑，甚至大脑都为之震颤。

能听到一切声响的恶魔甚至对他肾上腺急促上升，分泌，甚至精液流动的声响都一清二楚，他辨别他父亲何时的嗓音是绵长高亢，何时是痛苦难忍，这能让他轻而易举带给自己父亲极致的高潮，攀上巅峰，或是将他拽入痛苦洪流。他抚摸着男人弧度漂亮的肌肉线条，吻上他柔软的唇。

亨利完全被推入崩溃边缘。

班迪不再如同以往那样限制他的行动，动画师脖颈上的锁链终于被卸下。他再一次体会短暂的自由，但每当他靠近门口，打算试探性地出门时，恶魔还是会愤怒地出现，并且低声质问他要去哪。亨利斯登几乎发挥了自己毕生的演技，他抬起头，主动吻了吻恶魔的侧脸。想去找你。他说。动画师觉得自己几乎舌头都要打结，一时间难为情到极致，绯红迅速爬上脖颈。男人放了手。“算，算了……什么都没有。”他嘟嘟囔囔道。

这对安抚恶魔绝对起了绝佳的效果。

亨利现在才意识到，原来先前那些的过于疯狂性爱全是手下留情，当他所给予给恶魔都那份欣喜彻底冲昏他的理智时，亨利才发觉所谓的性竟然如此令他畏惧。

恶魔几乎迫不及待地将他立刻按在门板上，却又温柔至极地用手磨蹭着他造物主的全身上下，脱下他的衣物，抬起他那打着颤的双腿，恶魔如同信徒对待圣洁之物般虔诚而小心翼翼地亲吻他，然后进入他，玷污他。他通晓造物主每一个敏感点，每一寸肌肤的触感与温度，每一声细微的呻吟与呜咽。亨利斯登第一次知道纯粹的快感是如此的让人疯狂，让他颤抖不已，肆意侵蚀着他的一切理智，他的大脑，他的灵魂，他不记得自己曾经所爱或是以往回忆，在此刻，仅仅此刻，充斥他脑海的只有铺天盖地让他濒临死亡的快感，融入血液的墨水直接触及刺激他体内性感带，颅腔内几乎咕咕作响，他仿佛溺水之人般挣扎勉强探出水面苟延残喘，下一刻又被狠狠地，强硬地拉回来，恶魔身下骇人狰狞的性器则毫不留情地以几乎将他贯穿的力度肏干，淫靡水声混杂着崩溃般因愉悦的呻吟散在空气里，门板吱呀作响着，他的双腿被对方抬起，后背抵在门上，哭泣时的泪水顺着侧脸滑落。沙哑的嗓子再也发不出分毫声响，动画师死死拥抱着怪物的后背仿佛此刻唯有对方才能让自己短暂得到安慰，承受这陌生感带来的恐惧。他的眼微微向上翻着，颤抖时泪水混着鼻涕与唾液一同滑落。他也不知道自己射了多少次恶魔才肯放过他，只知道大腿和腰被掐的淤青，浑身上下因酸痛无法挪动。

恶魔第一次替他细细清理了身体。

也是有史以来第一次，他们之间有了短暂的和平，以及亨利看来几乎怪异的温情。

那扇门没被再锁上了。而当亨利斯登探出头时，恶魔也不会再怒气冲冲地掐着他的脖子质问威胁他，甚至亨利走出去几步时班迪都不会如何，短暂的自由让他终于得以长呼口气，他几乎……他几乎就可以这么离开。

但是不，还不是时候。

这是残忍的。亨利于是背向自由，回到了那个如今房门大敞着的牢笼。

没人能小看人类的学习能力以及求生欲之下的演技。亨利斯登，他可爱的父亲终于不再厌弃憎恨他的造物，这位动画师会面带笑容蹭上他的胸膛，勾着他的脖子亲吻，或是抚摸他。做爱时主动袒露身体，卸下衣物，牵引着笔下造物逐渐进入自己，柔软而紧致的侧壁热切贴合着纠缠不放，亲吻宛若甘甜雨露般抚面，他亲爱的父亲疲倦的面孔下终于不再僵硬死板反而挂上了如此和缓而真挚的笑容。班迪，班迪，他总喊他，那熟悉轻柔又满爱意的沙哑嗓音呼唤他。

“父亲。你想出去吗。”那是恶魔主动提出的。他朝亨利递去一个印着自己商标的浓汤。“一直把你困在屋子里也许并不太好，你也需要稍微转一转，活动一下……你还没有见过工作室的所有角落，对吗？”

“你要做我的导游吗。还是说我能得到自己游玩的机会？”

“都可以。只要你想。”

在恶魔的凝视之下，亨利下意识打了一个寒颤。那抹视线是如此强烈，几乎就要具现化，几乎将男人洞穿。他小幅度地轻吸了一口气。斟酌着什么回答最适合现在的情形。这几乎像是考验……好吧，亨利，别让他怀疑，但也不能全部把选择权交给他，语气自然些。

“嗯……你可以先带我把没见过的地方看一看，然后，也许等到我都认识后我再自己探索？”

亨利斯登发誓。这一次恶魔的动作不参杂丝毫肉欲，只是一个单纯的，冰凉带着点含情脉脉的亲吻，就落在他的侧脸上，而后为他拨开了额前阻碍视线的碎发。“当然。”班迪说。而这份温情十足的动作出现在他的身上却显得如此的不自然，甚至恍惚间动画师甚至认为这是真实的爱，就好像……就好像他真的爱他一样。

而男人的心永远牵挂在门前的一小片空地，以及工作室之外的明朗的天空。就像三十年前一样毫不犹豫地……离开工作室，离开他……

现在这该死的愧疚又是从何而来。亨利苦笑一声打消了先前的想法。不可能。这又不是爱。谁的爱这么歇斯底里，恨不得把他连人带骨吞噬干净。只不过是一个动画人物怀抱着对自己造物主扭曲的占有欲和不知道从何而来不知疲倦的性欲而已，所以这是逃离，不是抛弃。怎么会是抛弃呢。

“那是你的梦想，不是我的。乔伊。这已经不是我们的时代了，空怀着一腔热情是不会得到回报的……”

“你完全可以重新开始，我们有资金，有实力，不是我疯了——是你活在过去。”

“别和我讲梦想，乔伊。人生的阶段只有很多，兴盛衰败也是，过往云烟没法带给你财富。放下吧。”

“你总是这么固执，德鲁先生。”

“不了……不需要，乔伊。我要走了。我会离开。”

那些凌乱破碎的回忆。

亨利再一次梦到了三十年前。

男人深呼吸了一口气。他看向了班迪给他留在桌面的墨迹沉默了半晌，以及大敞着的门板暗自下定决心。

是时候了。


End file.
